New Meetings
by Modern life
Summary: Modern day - Aang just moved here from China but his cousin, LuTen, makes him feel at home. He hangs out with Zuko and his friends but what will happen when he falls in love? Not to mention, she's almost always dating someone! Aang is tired of comforting Katara because of her broken heart. Aang will be the man she can count on and grow old with. WARNING SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. There's New Kid In Town

Aang looked up at the colorful sky. The sun was just now setting and this was the last sunset he would see in China. He was lying in his guardian's rice field. The rice was swaying back and forth as the wind blew. The stalks brushed up against him and made him sneeze. The rice was itchy of course but Aang knew its true meaning. The rice was a symbol of wealth, prosperity, and movement. The rice was the only thing that kept his guardian going and the only thing that kept going. His guardian, Gyatso, was entering a troubling time. Most of his crops were dying before they could be harvested but the rice always was able to be harvested. Plus, it was on high demand. But sadly, this year there was a terrible fire that burned theirs and their neighbors' fields. It also destroyed their home. Luckily, no one was hurt. But as Aang took in his last breath of ricey air he began to feel grateful. Yes, he was going to miss his home but he knew America was going to be a fresh start. He got up and lightly brushed his hand across the stalks. He started walking towards his "re-built house". It wasn't really rebuilt or a house but it was enough to keep them safe from the harsh weather. He walked towards the house and knocked lightly on the door. Out came a tall, skinny man with a long, gray beard. He smiled and let Aang in the house. Aang walked to his old room to grab the last of his belongings. He grabbed his two suitcases and walked out into the main room. The old man was drinking tea with Gyatso. Gyatso looked up and saw that he had my suitcases ready. The old men put down their tea and walked outside towards a cab. Aang put his bags in the back. He walked up to his guardian who was ready to shake hands goodbye but Aang had different plans. Aang jumped forward and hugged his guardian so tightly.

"I still don't see why you can't come with me" Aang said as his tears began to fall

"I am needed in the White Lotus" Gyatso explained. He looked up at Aang's teary face and put on a forced smile, "You are destined for greatness and you will not achieve it with me in your way. We have completed your training. There is no more I can teach you"

"But you are still my guardian. You adopted me!" Aang's emotions went from sadness to anger to sadness again

"Yes but I can barely feed myself. These are not the conditions I want you to be living in. Trust me; this is what's best for you" Gyatso led Aang to the car and practically pushed Aang in. He stepped off the dirt road and watched his only child drive away

"You did the right thing" The old man said as he stepped up, "Aang has to complete his Avatar training"

"I know Grand Master. But did I have to lie to him?"

"We did what we thought needed to be done" With that the old man walked to his own car and drove off towards the city. Gyatso walked towards his house and shed one single tear which was quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. Aang also only shed one tear once he was in the cab. He told the driver he was going to the airport and looked out the window. He watched as all the fields of different crops passed by in the blink of an eye. He sighed and closed his eyes. He woke up when he heard a loud honking.

"Where are we right now?" Aang asked still adjusting his eyes to the bright lights of the city that illuminated the night sky.

"We are about to get off at this exit that leads to the airport but there is so much traffic!" The driver yelled as he violently smacked the horn. Aang checked the time on his phone; it was only 1:30 am. His flight was at 4am. He leaned his head against the window sill but quickly got out of that position when his head hit the glass. He noticed that the car started moving and once again looked outside the window. He watched the city go by and suddenly saw a large building that had airplanes flying in and out of it.

"Wow!" Aang exclaimed as he watched a mass of people file into the airport.

"I assume you've never been outside the country"

"Never" Aang said as the cab pulled up to the curb. Aang got out of the car and walked to the trunk. He pulled out his bags and walked up to the door of the cab.

"How much do I owe you?" Aang asked

"Nothing. Your uncle prepaid" Aang took one step away from the cab before it was speeding down the exit ramp. He walked up to a security officer to get directions.

"Excuse me" The officer looked at Aang who continued to speak, "Do you know where I can get my bag checked?" The officer pointed in the direction and Aang followed where his finger was pointing. He found where to get his bag checked and with the help of the workers there he found his terminal. Aang was getting worried about the flight. What if it was delayed? What if something happened? But as soon as the questions came they disappeared. He could hear Gyatso's voice calming his worries. He took a deep breath and started to read his book. He was actually reading a translating dictionary to learn the rest of his English studies. Aang had been taking English as a language since 1st grade and luckily he was pretty much fluent. There were still some words that tripped him up but he knew he could manage. He was about to start learning each type of 'which' when the boarding of his plane was called. He grabbed his small bag and walked over to the line. They stood in line by which row they were in and Aang was in row 'G'. He stood in line for what seemed like forever but eventually he boarded the plane. Aang was sitting next to an old couple who looked blissful. He smiled at the thought of growing old with someone. His thoughts quickly turned into panic when all the lights shut off. No one else seemed fazed by this so he tried to keep his cool. The sign that told everyone to fasten their seatbelts started blinking and Aang knew what that meant. He tried to fasten his seatbelt but couldn't get it. He tapped the old woman next to him hoping she could help.

"Excuse me?" Aang continued, "Could you help me. This is the first time I've been on a plane" The old woman smiled and showed him how to buckle it. He thanked the old woman before turning his attention to the window on his left. He watched as the wheels began to move and he braced himself. The take off was a little bumpy but was pretty smooth and Aang was thankful for that. The ride went by very slowly for Aang. The 20 hour plane ride was used for learning English and taking many naps. But once it was over Aang got extremely nervous. When the plane finally landed Aang quickly exited the plane and made his way to the baggage claim. He found his bag in less than a minute and walked to the curb. He opened his phone and texted his cousin.

**Aang: Hey LuTen, I just arrived at the airport**

**LuTen: Okay, I'll pick you up in 5 minutes**

**Aang: K, see you then**

Aang closed his phone and walked back inside when it started to rain. He sat on a bench and read stories on his phone. He frequently looked out the window to see if LuTen had arrived. After about 10 minutes Aang looked outside once more and saw his cousin pulling up to the curb. He grabbed his bags and quickly walked outside. He shoved his bags into the back seat and took his place in the front.

"Hey Aang! It's been forever since that last time I saw you" LuTen said as he started to drive away

"I know! I think the last time we saw each other was when you visited China for your-?"

"12th birthday" LuTen filled in for him

"That was so long ago." Aang laughed, "Do you know where we can get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah my father owns a great tea shop downtown. He probably wants to see you also" Aang nodded. The drive was silent except for the rain hitting the windshield.

"Are you going to continue high school here?" LuTen asked

"Yeah I'm starting my junior year here. But I don't know which school I'm going too"

"You should go to Avatar High" LuTen said, "That's where I go and where all my friends go. Plus it has really cute girls there and the sports teams are great. It's a really good school" Aang laughed at what his cousin said. Aang had only one girlfriend in the past but quickly broke up with her when he found out that she was cheating on him. Aang didn't care if he didn't have a girlfriend. He had good friends and a loving family. The car pulled into a parking space that was behind a building. He looked at the shop's sign. It read: The Jasmine Dragon.

"Is this Uncle Iroh's shop?" Aang asked as he got out of the car

"Yep" LuTen answered, "So you know how we are related because your guardian was my mom's brother?" Aang nodded, "Well my dad has a brother also. And he has two children. One is our age and his name is Zuko and he has a sister who is one year younger and her name is Azula"

"Okay. But why are you telling me this?" Aang asked very confused

"Well their dad, my uncle, went kind of crazy. He beat his wife and burned Zuko. I'm telling you this so in case the topic comes up they might be a little sensitive about it and don't look at Zuko's scar. It is really big and really noticeable so don't stare at it" LuTen informed

"Is there anything else you want me to know?" Aang asked half serious, half joking

"Um… actually there is. There mom is still really shocked about the whole thing so she doesn't talk at all. It was a really tragic, life-changing experience. It affected my dad too" LuTen got this far away look in his eyes that Aang knew all too well. Gyatso got the same look whenever he talked about his late wife.

"Are _you _okay?" Aang asked looking at his cousin

LuTen sighed, "I think I am. I didn't really get to know him. My father kept me away from him because even as a child he was a little bit crazy. I'm thankful that I didn't get to know him that well because I didn't take it as hard as the rest of my family so-" LuTen's phone cut him off when it started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered the call.

"Hey Zuko" LuTen talked into the phone. Aang couldn't hear the voice on the other side but he could see LuTen nodding and saying many "yeahs" and "okays".

"Yeah we just pulled in. We'll be inside in a second" LuTen nodded once more, "Okay I'll help. See ya in like 2 seconds" LuTen hung up the phone and started walking towards the door. Aang followed him inside. They entered the café and saw many people eating, drinking, and laughing. Aang saw a short, chubby man with a warm smile behind the cash register. The old man saw LuTen and waved him over. Aang followed LuTen to the man. They squeezed through the crowd and finally made it to the counter.

"Hello Aang, It's been so long since I've seen you last" Iroh walked around the counter and hugged Aang who hugged him back.

"Hi Uncle Iroh, I see that your tea shop is a big hit" Aang said as he hopped up on the counter next to LuTen.

"Oh it is! It has really blossomed over the past year! Plus, it is a great hang out for Zuko's friends! But the only problem is that people are always waiting for service" Iroh looked at LuTen which caused Aang to laugh. Iroh chuckled.

"What about Zuko and Azula? Why aren't they taking order?" LuTen asked

"They are. But today we are especially packed" LuTen sighed as he put on an apron and grabbed a notepad

"I would be happy to help except I don't really know how things work around here" Aang smiled

"It is mostly like any other restaurant but I don't think your help is needed. I'm hiring a few more helpers later today. Two of them are Zuko's friends. By the way I want you to meet him" Iroh waved over a tall boy who pushed his way through the crowd.

"Zuko, this is Aang. He is LuTen's cousin" Iroh introduced the boys who just waved

"So you are technically my cousin too?" Zuko asked

"No, I'm related to LuTen through his mom and my "dad"" Aang said the last part with hand quotations

"Why did you use those hand quotations on the last part?"

"He's not my actual dad he adopted me when I was young so me and LuTen aren't actually related but we act like we are" Aang explained. Zuko nodded and they stood there awkwardly while Iroh went to make some tea.

"Well this is awkward" Aang nodded in agreement. Zuko's attention was turned to the girl behind the counter that tapped the bell many times

"Ugh! Toph, why do you have to hit it over and over again? I heard you the first time!" Zuko said annoyingly to the strange girl leaning on the counter

"Relax Sparky!" Aang snickered at the nickname. Toph turned to the boy, "Who are you. I don't remember Iroh hiring someone new"

"I'm LuTen's cousin. I just moved here from China" Toph nodded and turned back to Zuko

"So Sparky, can you get us the usual? We've been waiting for like ten minutes" Toph complained

"Why can't you ask Azula? I'm sure she is more than willing to help you"

"Princess?" Toph laughed, "That's a funny joke Sparky! Now just get us the tea and this time Yue and Tylee are here" Zuko groaned and walked back into the kitchen

"So are you and Sparky cousins too?" Toph asked

"No I'm related to LuTen through his mom" Toph nodded but got really confused. She walked back to the table and sat down with her friends. A muscular, tan teenage boy put her arm around her. That must be her boyfriend. Next to the boy was a girl who looked exactly like him but with fabulous curves. That must be his sister. Next to her was someone with the same complexion but with pearl white hair that was in a long braid down her back. She must be related! He was fixed on the dark skinned kids he didn't notice someone come up. The guy had shaggy hair that covered his eyes and he held a toothpick between his teeth.

"You checking out the aqua girls?" The guy asked Aang who snapped out of his daydream, "That's fine and all but if you mess with the one with dark hair, and kicking curves your gonna get it. That is my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't checking her out. I just met Toph, well sort of met her, and I was just looking to see who she sat with. Then I noticed that the three kids to her left look alike"

"Yeah they are siblings. The girls are twins and their brother is a year older. My name is Jet by the way, I also hang out with Toph. Are you new here, I don't recognize you?" Aang nodded

"Yeah. I just moved here from China. Do you know LuTen?" Jet nodded, "I'm his cousin, I'm staying with my uncle. I also, might go to Avatar High"

"That's cool. So are you also related to Zuko? Or is it through LuTen's mom"

"It's through LuTen's mom. I just met Zuko today. So what are the kids' names?"

"Well the guy next to Toph is Sokka, her boyfriend, and his sisters are Katara and Yue. Katara is my girlfriend and Yue is single. To the right of Toph is Jin, Zuko's girlfriend, TyLee, Zuko's cousin, and Haru, my brother. Also, Azula sits with us when she's not working and she is Zuko's sister. That's everybody and now I'm gonna ask what I meant to ask when I first came up here. Could I have some Green Tea?"

"Uh… sure but I don't work here" Jet waved it off and walked back to his seat, "Uncle Iroh? One of Zuko's friends asked for some Green Tea" Iroh came out with some leaves and a big kettle.

"Sure thing. Because tomorrow the shop is closed, how about I show the ropes and maybe you can start working here?" Aang nodded, "Now go to my home, which is now your home, and get yourself settled. LuTen will drive you and help you with your stuff" As if on cue LuTen came out of the back with his keys in his hand. He led the way out of the shop and to the car. They got in and put on some music. In least than 5 minutes they were already at the house.

Aang got his two suitcases while LuTen unlocked the door and showed Aang the way to his room. The room was much bigger than what Aang was used to. Right when you walked in there was a desk in front of you with a twin bed to the left of it. On the other side were doors to his closet and bookcases of many different sizes. There was lots of floor space for anything really. Aang set his suitcases down on his bed and went to retrieve some boxes. He made two trips and carried a total of 4 boxes into the room. He started unpacking. Two boxes labeled were labeled 'Stuff' and the other two were labeled 'Other Stuff'. Inside the boxes were books, medals, trophies, toys, supplies, electronics, and lots of photos. Aang put the books on a separate bookshelf reminding himself those were originally his. He put his school supplies in his desk and his photos all over the walls. He had photos on his desk, tacked up to his wall, and some taped to his bookshelf. He put some of his other stuff from China on shelves. There were projects from his last school, cool souvenirs he got when he visited the city, and his collection of pocket knives. He also had a glass giraffe, and lion that his father got for him when he went to Africa. Along with that was an Ostrich Egg that had the sunset painted across it. The last things he unpacked were his clothes. Most of his wardrobe consisted of jeans and old t-shirts with the exception of two nice button downs. He put his clothes in his huge closet. When he first opened the doors to it, he was amazed. Immediately there were four bars, each one above the other, nailed to the wall. There were drawers left and right and space all around. After about 3 hours of unpacking Aang walked down the steps to smell an amazing smell. He walked into the kitchen to see Iroh hovering above a pot of tea.

"Hello Iroh, that tea smells wonderful" Aang said as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Thank you Aang. I hope you like the new room" Aang nodded, "There are some people I would like you to meet" Iroh led Aang into the family room. There was a large space with many couches and a big TV. On one of the couches was an older woman who was reading a book and across from her on another couch was a teenage girl looking at her phone. They both looked incredibly similar but the older woman had a warmer face while the teenager looked more fierce and vicious.

"Ursa, this is my other nephew, Aang. Aang, this is my sister-in-law, Ursa" Ursa stood up to welcome the new boy. They hugged and exchanged warm smiles. "Azula, this is LuTen's cousin, Aang. Aang, this is Zuko's sister, Azula."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Let me know when something interesting happens around here" She said in a bored tone that reminded Aang of every other teenage girl in this world.

"Azula! You will show our family respect. He will be living with us from now on so you better get along" The woman, Ursa, scolded her daughter. Aang smiled, at least this family was normal but he didn't even know half of it.


	2. The Breakup

One month passed and Aang had gotten used to everything. He hung out with Zuko's friends and they all really liked him. He went Avatar High and had many classes with his friends. It turns out that Sokka, Zuko, and Jin were the only seniors. Throughout that whole month Aang had eyes for Katara but she knew Jet really liked her and he would never steal a man's girl. Aang worked at the Jasmine Dragon now on Thursdays and Fridays and got good pay. He started saving up for a car. Aang also got an American citizenship and driver's license. He and Zuko became really close and Azula started to warm up to him.

* * *

><p>"Jet, I said we're done!" Katara screamed as she rounded a corner. The group, who had been hanging out on the steps of school waiting for Katara and Jet turned their attention to the couple.<p>

"Oh come on baby. I was just helping her with a science question. You know she's my partner on the project. God, you are so paranoid and jealous!"

"No I'm not! I wasn't worried about her until I saw you two kissing behind the school and you fingering her for God's sake! I don't think I fit under the category 'Paranoid Girlfriend'. I think you fit under the category 'Stupid Dickhead of a Boyfriend'. Katara started walking towards us but Jet grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Jet! Let go of me!"

Jet shook his head, "Not until you apologize for what you said to me. This relationship isn't over until I say it is" Jet got this death glare in his eyes and Aang knew this wouldn't be good. He stood up and quickly made his way over to the couple.

"Jet, she said let go of her" Aang said. Jet snickered

"Get out of here twig! This isn't your concern" Katara wiggled trying to get out but he had an iron grip.

"It is when you're hurting my friend. Now let her go!" At this point everyone was behind Aang ready to help Katara in any way possible. Jet let go and put his hands in the air defensively, he slowly backed up but not without spitting in Katara's face.

"See ya, bitch!" Jet sneered. He turned then walked away, Katara had it. Her face turned bright red and she ran up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Before he could face her completely a tan fist was connecting with his face. He stumbled backwards as Katara made her way back to the group. Everyone cheered and laughed which made her feel better. She turned and looked back at Jet who was already pushing Star, the girl Jet cheated on Katara with, up against the wall and kissing her. If Jet wasn't going to miss Katara, then Katara wasn't going to miss Jet. But someone deep inside her heart she knew she would miss him a little bit.


	3. Party Time

The group walked to Toph's house because that where they are staying for the weekend while Toph's parents are gone. They walked up to a large white mansion and the guards greeted Toph. Everyone knew she was loaded but no one has actually seen her house. They walked inside and made their way upstairs. They opened the door to her room and everyone laughed. The room was painted pink with girly things everywhere.

"Toph, this is your room?!" Toph nodded, "That's too good"

"But this isn't where I stay. This is what my parents and their advisors see. A fragile little girl in a girly room. But I sleep and do everything somewhere else" Toph explained. She opened her wardrobe which only consisted of pink dresses and pushed the clothes aside. There was a small hole that led to a slide! Toph dove head first down the slide and landed with a thud.

"Come on down. This is where the real party is!" Toph shouted up to the rest of the group. Everyone looked at each other quizzically before Aang volunteered to go first. He went down the slide and ended in a ball pit. He laughed and hopped out of it. Everyone took the laugh as a good thing so slowly one by one they started coming down.

In the secret room were 5 couches, 2 plasma screen TVs, a bunch of bean bag chairs, an alcohol cabinet, a dumbwaiter, a foosball table, a pool table, and a ping pong table. There were also many game consoles like xbox, xbox 360, xbox one, wii, wii u, and play station 4. Three of them were hooked up to one television while the other three were hooked up to another. There was also a huge walk in closet that had all of Toph's real clothing that she wore everyday and 3 bathrooms that were gigantic. One bathroom was full of crap so everyone assumed that was Toph's. After everyone took in everything they started to get settled. Katara and Toph played ping pong, TyLee, Azula, and Yue did makeovers, Jin played pool with Zuko, and Aang and Sokka played video games. Everyone was having a really fun time until a certain topic came up: food. Everyone then became whiney and irritated which quickly got annoying. Toph went to the intercom and told her personal butler to get them 7 large pies. The pizza was delivered in record time and sent down the dumbwaiter. Toph got a bunch of booze to go with the food. Everyone got drunk and retired wherever they fell. Zuko and Jin were having sex in the bathroom while Toph and Sokka were doing in another bathroom. TyLee, Azula, and Yue fell asleep on the couches and Aang and Katara were in the closet. Alone. Together. No Sokka. No nobody. Both drunk.


	4. Panic Attack

"Wow Aang. Your biceps are sssssooo huuuge" Katara said obviously buzzed

"Thhaankks. Your boobbs are sssooo biiig too" Katara blushed then giggled

"Ya know. I like you a lot" Aang nodded drunkingly. They both crashed their lips together. Aang instantly took off her shirt and undid her bra. He massaged the boobs and his thumbs played with her nipples. She moaned and arched her back. Aang then started kissing her jaw line and made his way down to her boobs. He sucked on the right one and played with the left. He continued to do this before sucking on the left one. Katara moaned and writhed beneath him the whole time. Things went by in a blur and soon enough he was pushing in and out of her. Aang was very rough and Katara loved that. He got her to climax almost immediately but continued to pound her. After 30 minutes and many different positions Aang exploded in her, covering her womb. He pulled out of her and lay down. She did the same. They stayed there for a few minutes before falling asleep.

The next morning, Aang woke up with his head pounding. He started stretching before his hand touched something. Something soft and smooth. Aang looked to where his hand was and gasped. He quickly scrambled away from the beautiful and _naked_ girl beside him. He found his clothing that was scattered about, got dressed, and left the closet. Nobody else was awake, which Aang was thankful for. He crept across the room to the alcohol cabinet. He searched for advil and Gatorade. The two best cures for a hangover. He found them at the bottom of the cabinet. He popped two advils in his mouth before taking a long sip of Gatorade. He looked around the room and saw the girls passed out on the couch. Aang made his way to the closet with a blanket in his hand. He looked down at Katara and covered her with it. He sat down next to her and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes and saw Aang staring at her. She smiled but then realized her nakedness and covered herself up with the blanket some more.

"Uh… hi Aang. Do you mind leaving, I need to get changed.

"Katara, do you remember anything last night" Katara shook her head and Aang sighed, "We kinda had sex and I might've cummed in you" Katara stared wide-eyed at Aang for a while, "But before you yell at me. I really like you and I don't regret it at all except for the part about cumming inside of you. Ever since I first saw you, I knew I was in love. Actually, when you broke up with Jet I was happy. I would love to date you but I know this isn't the best first impression and I'm really sorry"

"Well your in luck, I like you too. And I would love to be your girlfriend but I don't know about this whole maybe baby growing inside me. How old are you?"

"16. Why?"

"Well. Because your only sixteen there is still a chance your seed doesn't have sperm yet but I might be pregnant" Katara explained

"Lets say we find out you are pregnant. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't know. School ends in 3 months so I would probably start showing by then. And by the time summer is over. I'll be 6 months pregnant. So, honestly I would have an abortion. Sorry if your disappointed"

"No, I understand" They sat in awkward silence before Aang grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek, "When does your cycle start? The sooner, the better" Katara thought about it for a second.

"It should start in like 3 or 4 days but who knows. So if I miss my period this whole week. I'll take a test or go to the doctor" Aang nodded in agreement, "Can I get changed now?"

"Of course, I'll be in the next room" Aang walked to wear his backpack and suitcase for the weekend was. He pulled out a new outfit and walked back to the closet with Katara's backpack in hand. He knocked on the door, "Hey Katara, I put your backpack by the door in case you need a new outfit"

"Thanks" Katara called through the door. Aang went to a bathroom and knocked lightly.

"Don't come in or your baby making tools will disappear!" Aang heard Toph shout. He laughed slightly to himself before going to the next bathroom. He knocked again but this time there was no replay. He opened the door slightly and saw no one in there and walked in. He closed the door, got changed, and brushed his teeth. After, he got ready he walked back to the main room. He plopped on the couch and sighed. He turned on the TV, put the volume all the way down, and put the captions on. He was watching _How I Met Your Mother _and had to suppress a laugh many times. Katara came out shortly after with a pounding headache. Aang got her some advil and Gatorade. She sat down on the couch next to him and instinctively his arm went around her. They snuggled closely under a blanket before Katara started to doze and shortly after she fell asleep so did Aang. The gang slept the rest of the day. Only waking up at 7 in the morning the next day.

"Aang!" Katara called to her boyfriend. They were at his house which was currently empty except for them.

"Yeah!" Aang screamed back. His girlfriend didn't answer which got him worried. He got up and headed for the bathroom. The door was open and he looked in. He saw Katara with something in her hand and staring at the toilet. He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, "Katara, we can make this work. I will drive you to the store to—" Aang stopped talking when his girlfriend turned her head and he saw she wore a gigantic smile. He smiled too but had no idea why.

"I took a test! IM NOT PREGNANT AND I JUST HAD MY PERIOD!" Katara screamed with joy. Aang and Katara hugged and jumped for joy. They loved each other but they were defiantly not ready for a child. They shared a passionate kiss.


	5. All Grown Up

Katara and Aang graduated the next year and went to University of Arts together. Katara became a doctor and Aang was an artist. Aang also became a chef and very quickly got famous. They crossed many bumps but always found a solution. They loved each other very much and on the day Katara graduated from Med School, Aang proposed. Of course, Katara said yes. 2 years later they had the wedding. Everyone from High School was invited. Sokka was the best man and Toph was the Maid of Honor. Zuko and Jin were already married and had a 1 year old daughter. Yue had a boyfriend but nothing to serious. Toph and Sokka were still together but Sokka was too much of a pussy to propose, as Toph liked to put it. TyLee and Azula both came out as Lesbian and started dating and have been inseparable since. They were basically sisters. After the wedding the gang got together one last time before they went their separate ways. Zuko handed his daughter to his mom and partied with his friends. They did the exact same thing they did so many years back. Jin and Zuko got going in a bathroom and so did Toph and Sokka. Aang and Katara found themselves in a bedroom this time. They quickly intertwined and got kinky. A week later they went to the doctor and Katara found out she was pregnant. They jumped for joy because this time they were ready for that child. Their child is now 4 and they had twins who are 2. Katara has some news but she doesn't know how to tell Aang because their lives are already hectic.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kallan1 and Anil2 are eating sand again!" Moria3 called from across the garden. Katara sighed and got up from her relaxing spot on the lawn. She walked to the play area in their backyard to see Moria standing there and starring at her younger siblings eat sand. Kallan and Anil were just sitting in the sandbox shoving handful after handful of sand into their mouths. One starting coughing and Katara snapped out of her thoughts. She rushed over to the twins and patted Anil's back.

"Honey can you take Kallan to your father and tell him what happen" Katara asked her daughter kindly. Moria nodded and scurried off without her sister. Katara shook her hand, picked up Anil, and grabbed Kallan's hand pulling her to a standing position. She walked inside to see her husband hovered over the stove and Moria talking his ear off about her day went. "I swear she has the attention span of a baby" Katara thought to herself, "Aang. Kallan and Anil decided to have a mid day snack could you help me clean them up" Aang turned around to see two young children with sand all over their face and some of it still in their mouth. Aang started to laugh.

He turned off the stove and picked Kallan up, "Good timing, I just finished making us lunch. Come on Moria, we can clean you up too" Aang grabbed Moria's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. Aang and Katara stripped their children and ran a bath. They cleaned their children and washed out their mouth. When they were bathing they found that not only did the twins eat sand but shove it in many different other places. They took a long time making sure their children were clean. Once they finished, Aang turned off the water and started drying Anil as Katara dried Kallan. During this time, Moria was running around the bathroom. Once all their children were clean, they took them to their rooms. Kallan and Anil had separate rooms but they shared the bathroom that was connected to both of their rooms. Moria had a larger room that was across the hall. Aang left Katara to get the lunch prepared. Katara struggled getting all her children dressed but they finally had clothes on. Aang had the table all set when Katara and the children got down stairs. There were grilled cheese slices on each plate with a bowl of apples on the side. Aang had a salad and so did Katara. Each cup was filled with punch except Katara who had water.

"Thank you Aang. This is looks wonderful. Say thank you to your dad, kids" A chorus of "thank yous" rang out. Aang smiled, happy to cook for his family anytime.

**1****Kallan is a girl's name that originated from ****_Scandinavia_**** and it means ****_flowing 'water'_**

**2****Anil is a boy's name that originated from ****_India_**** and it means ****_'child of air or wind'_**

**3****Moria is a girl's name that originated from ****_England _****and it means '****_the wind'_**


	6. Big Fight but small chapter

After lunch the kids went upstairs to play in their rooms which left Aang and Katara on the couch watching TV in silence.

"You know, the high school reunion is coming up. I think we should invite our friends to stay over. The kids can all hang out together. We have the guest house everyone can stay in. It'll be like old times minus the underage drinking. This time it'll all be legal" Aang said with a toothy grin that made Katara giggle, "I mean, we haven't seen them since Sokka and Toph's wedding. I heard Jin and Zuko had another kid"

"Where did you hear that?" Katara said quizzically

"On Buddy. Zuko posted a picture of his newborn baby girl 3 months ago. They named her Zoe. It means life" Aang said matter-of-factly. Katara became furious with her husband

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I COULD'VE CALLED OR VISITED THEM! DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME OR AT LEAST SHOWING ME THE PICTURE" Katara yelled at her husband.

"I'm sorry Katara! I didn't think about it. But isn't that a better reason to have everyone over. We can see what has changed in their life" Aang tried to reason. Katara just huffed and stormed to her room. Aang sighed and pulled out his phone. He texted his friends on their group message.


	7. Messaging

**Aang: I was wondering if all of you guys would like to stay at our house after the reunion. We have plenty of space and Katara and I would love to get with you guys. I also want to see everyone's new children. Please let me know if you can make it before the day of the reunion. I hope every can make it! **

**Toph: Hell ya I'm coming to the reunion! Me and Sokka are free but we'd have to run by our house to pick up Lin first. **

**Aang: That's ok. I think almost everyone is in the same position.**

**Zuko: Sounds good to me. But how long were you thinking about us staying there. Me and Jin were gonna get a hotel and stay a few days before flying back to California. **

**Aang: You guys can stay like a week but maybe even longer. But I don't want you guys paying for a hotel when we have plenty of space in our home. Plus, we got a pool!**

**Yue: I can make it! But can I bring my boyfriend? **

**Aang: Yes but no sex at night. I don't need my 4 yr old learning about the birds and bees just yet.**

**Azula: Sure, I'll come but TyLee will be with me and I have no intention of explaining a lesbian couple to your children. **

**Aang: Lol. You won't have too.**

**Jin: I can't make it to the reunion because I'll have to stay and watch Zoe but now that we wouldn't pay for the hotel can I do it at your house? **

**Aang: Sure, our kids are staying with a friend for that night but Lin will be at our house also.**

**TyLee: I don't want to go to the reunion because I hated everyone in high school except our group so I can stay at your house with Jin and help out with Lin**

**Aang: That sounds good. Since you guys are gonna be there during the reunion, you can come early and I'll show you around. Come at like 4.**

**Sokka: That sounds like a great plan! We all should meet up at 4 at Aang and Katara's house. Drop off our stuff and then we could all leave together!**

**Yue: No way in hell, am I showing up to the reunion in a minivan. Ya'll can but my boyfriend is giving me a ride in his *pause for emphasis* Ferrari! **

**Zuko: I thought you lived in Maryland. Are you driving?**

**Toph: Remember, she moved to New York. Keep up ****_Sparky_****!**

**Zuko: God I hate that nickname!**

**Azula: Actually, I didn't know Yue moved to New York either. Now I'm curious, where does every live?**

**Zuko: Me and Jin live in California.**

**Yue: I live in New York now.**

**Toph: Me and Sokka live in Florida. Gosh your family needs to get your shit straight**

**TyLee: I live in Arizona with you!**

**Azula: I know that TyLee!**

**Aang: alright, back to the reunion. Come to my house at 4. I'll show you guys were your staying and then we can head to the reunion in any car we want. Except mine, me and Katara are going in that one.**

**Sokka: Sounds good.**

**Jin: Yep.**

**TyLee: Yay!**

**Yue: See ya then**


End file.
